Learning My Place
by Cakresvari
Summary: PWP An interlude between the lovers shortly after Bagoas enters their lives. Warnings: Slash explicit, light bondage, spanking


Alexander/Hephaistion Fanfic

Title: Learning my place

Pairings: Alexander/Hephaistion; Alexander/Hephaistion/Bagoas

Rating: R

Warnings: Slash, light bondage, spanking

Summary: PWP; An interlude between the lovers shortly after Bagoas enters their lives.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. For fun, not profit.

Bagoas hurried down the halls to the King's suite. It was only the new King's second day in Babylon and already he had failed. He had still been bathing when Kaveh rushed in to tell him that the King was back and heading to his rooms. His heart had leapt into his throat. There was no servant waiting to see to his needs, no food or refreshments set out, no performers ready to entertain him and it was entirely his fault. Bagoas had not expected the new King to return for at least another hour, and even after that, not return to his rooms immediately. He would be beaten for his failure.

He went through the servants' door and walked down the short corridor to the King's suite, trepidation slowing his feet. Bagoas could hear two voices, arguing angrily. He cringed. Maybe the King would not wish to sully himself by touching a pitiful slave and would only watch as one of his generals beat him. Hearing sounds of a scuffle, he moved over to stand behind one of the curtains that framed the doorway to the bedchamber.

He froze with shock at the scene he witnessed. The Great King struggled on the floor, pinned beneath one of his generals. The dark haired man turned the King onto his stomach and bound his wrists together.

"Hephaistion, no. Let me up."

"Alexander, if this is the only way to make you see reason, then so be it." Ignoring his continuing protests, Hephaistion pulled them back and up so he sat on the edge of the bed. He then laid Alexander over his thighs. Taking the bound wrists in one hand and trapping the flailing legs between his, Hephaistion trapped his lover securely. He pulled up the chiton to expose his thighs, ass and lower back.

Alexander tried to wiggle free once more, petitioning Hephaistion for freedom was reason. "Hephaistion, this is not necessary. I'll listen to your wise words."

"You always listen, my love. The question I'm concerned with is will you heed them. And since you have strayed into folly of late I fear I shall have to put a little more…force…behind my arguments." So saying, he lifted his free hand and brought it down forcefully on the exposed flesh.

Alexander drew a sharp breath and jumped. It was followed by a dozen more slaps. The skin of his rear was quickly turning red and burning with pain under the strong hand of his lover's sword arm. Hephaistion spread the blows evenly over his ass and upper thighs.

His ass was on fire now and despite his efforts Alexander was gasping and wriggling in a bid to free himself. Unfortunately, Hephaistion was quite strong and able to hold him securely still. He arched away from a blow and then his body unexpectedly back up into the next one. Alexander moaned as the strike sent a shock through his groin.

Hephaistion continued his blistering pace and Alexander almost sobbed from the pain-filled pleasure he now felt. His cock was hung heavily against Hephaistion's thigh, rubbing enticingly against the muscled flesh with every shift of his hips.

Alexander almost cried out in protest when Hephaistion stopped and ran his hand soothingly over the abused flesh. "I think, my King, that you enjoy your punishment too much." He moaned deep in his throat as the honeyed words went straight to his groin.

Hephaistion changed his caress, lifting his hand so it ghosted over the warm flesh and down the untouched cleft. He smiled when Alexander tried to lift his ass to press into his hand. Without warning he landed a harsh blow on one red cheek and then the other. Alexander thrust against his thigh. He reached down to push two fingers into his lover's mouth, making sure to press down on the abused flesh with his chest.

"Suck them," he growled. Alexander eagerly obeyed, stilling grinding his cock against his thigh. Once they were thoroughly wetted, Hephaistion pulled back and cautiously let go of his wrists. Alexander stayed where he was, too caught up in the pleasure his lover with giving him to think of escape.

Hephaistion parted the warm flesh and slid to fingers inside the hot passage. Alexander grunted at the slight pain from being so quickly filled. He jerked and moaned when his lover stroked the hidden gland inside his body. Hephaistion continued stroking his insides and covered his ass with quick, stinging slaps.

Alexander didn't know what to do anymore. He was trapped between pain and pleasure, between grinding his cock against Hephaistion's strong thigh and thrusting onto his invading fingers. Unable to do anything else, he gave himself over to his lover's strong and capable hands. He would take whatever Hephaistion would give him.

Alexander was now crying out for him to stop and pleading for more. Too loudly. Hephaistion glanced around the room for something to gag him with. His eyes caught on the Persian eunuch staring at them, clearly frozen in place with shock. His keen eyes also caught the boy's erection through the nearly sheer cloth wrapped around his hips. The boy's hands were clenched at his side, his whole body tense with arousal.

Hephaistion raised one hand and beckoned the boy to him. He delivered several more forceful blows as the boy crossed the chambers. Bagoas knelt trembling before them. Hephaistion pulled out his fingers and gave the heated flesh another dozen vigorous, cracking hits. He then maneuvered Alexander around so he lay, face towards the floor with his legs straddling Hephaistion's waist.

"Alexander, open your mouth. Little eunuch, spread your legs and feed him your cock." Hephaistion could feel Alexander's cock jump against his leg as he moaned at the words. Bagoas trembled but obeyed, sure that he would be killed for this later. He forgot his concerns as the King's lips wrapped around his erection and he began sucking it fervently. He threw his arms back to support himself, using the leverage he gained to thrust slightly.

Hephaistion watched the erotic sight, before turning his attention to the small puckered entrance to his lover's body exposed for his pleasure. He pushed Alexander forward a little. Taking a firm hold of his hips, Hephaistion leaned down and pushed his tongue into the opening. A muffled groan of pleasure filled the air and Alexander bucked his hips. He sucked the cock filling his mouth harder as Hephaistion's skilled tongue worked within him. He was quickly approaching his release. He tried to cry out in protest when his lover removed his tongue and then pulled on his balls just so, stopping his impending climax.

Hephaistion shifted their position one more time, sliding himself to the very edge of the bed and spreading his legs wide. Alexander was forced to take the eunuch's cock farther into his mouth. It was pushed into his throat as Hephaistion lowered him down some more. Then he felt the head of his lover's cock against his entrance. Strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him backward onto the hard erection. It was a heady experience to give his lover so much control. He was completely in Hephaistion's power, kept from crashing to the floor only by his lover's strong arms as he raised and lowered on the hard flesh filling him at both ends.

"What a debauched sight you must present, my King. Perhaps we should invite the guards to come in and watch. What pleasure would other men get to see you bound, barely covered by your ripped chiton, filled with cock and taking it like a true whore," Hephaistion murmured in a tone of voice he knew drove Alexander crazy. He could hear his lover's muffled moan.

Bagoas was the first to find release. Being stimulated in this way was not something he was used to and the other man was sucking and licking him so aggressively that he quickly lost control. A small amount of salty fluid hit his tongue and Alexander swallowed it down. There was a moment of disorientation as Hephaistion leaned backward to lie on his back. Alexander cried out as his bruised buttocks were brought down hard against his lover's hips.

"Be silent, Alexander, or I will find something less pleasant to gag you with. Come little eunuch and swallow down his cock. Let us see if you are talented enough for the Great King to earn another punishment," Hephaistion commanded.

Alexander struggled to bite back his moans and cries of pain and pleasure. The eunuch was indeed skilled with his mouth and Hephaistion was carefully aiming his thrusts for the pleasure gland. At the same time, the sting in his buttocks every time he was pulled down on the cock was a delicious counter point. He did not last long under such a determined attack and was soon arching into the eunuch's mouth. Hephaistion quickly rolled them so Alexander was bent over the bed. With a few deep thrusts his lover found his release as well.

Hephaistion pulled out of him once his breathing slowed. The eunuch was waiting with a cloth to clean off with. Gratefully, he took it and cleaned himself and Alexander. He then undid the leather binding and turned his lover over. The look in the brown eyes was one of a thoroughly loved and deeply sated man. He gave Alexander a light kiss and said in a quiet voice, "You obeyed very well, my love, until your release. I suppose that I shall forgive you that. It was, after all, my name that you called out."

Hephaistion then turned his attention to the boy kneeling next to the bed, eyes fixed on the floor. "What is your name, boy?"

"Bagoas, my Lord."

"You did very well, Bagoas. My thanks for your help in seeing to the needs and safety of your new King. Come," he said extending a hand. The boy placed his hand in the waiting one, a hint of wariness in the nearly black eyes. He pulled the boy onto the bed with them despite his protests. "Maur and I will teach what you need to learn tomorrow. For now, rest."

Bagoas lay tense next to the King and the General, waiting for their breath to even out. He tried to leave the bed, but the General's grip on him shift and tightened. He lay down again to wait for the men to fall deeper asleep. He wasn't even aware of when he fell asleep.

Alexander woke up surrounded by two warm bodies. He knew that the body behind him was his lover simply from a long familiarity with the feel and smell of him. Opening his eyes, he saw that he guessed correctly that the other was his new servant. Undoubtedly Hephaistion's doing. He untangled himself for the boy and rolled so he was straddling his lover. Alexander woke him with increasingly passionate kisses, but rose from the bed before any ideas could form in the other man's mind. The council meeting was scheduled early today. Maur and Xylon already had a bath waiting for him.

He decided against using the kettle of steaming water to warm the water a bit. The cool water would feel good on his still heated flesh. He settled in the waist deep water on his knees and scrubbed at his skin and hair. Dunking under quickly, he rinsed the soap and left the tub. Hephaistion added the steaming water and then washed quickly as well. The eunuch still lay asleep on the large bed.

The two men dressed with the help of the pages and then sent the boys to collect food for all five of them. Alexander then went to stand next to his desk and look over reports before this morning's council. Hephaistion retuned to the bed. He traced his fingers over the contours of the boy's face until the eyelids fluttered open. He smiled into the dark eyes that showed confusion. It quickly cleared to show panic as he took the older man who had clearly bathed and dressed while he still slept.

Hephaistion pushed the boy down when he would have bolted. "Health and blessings to you this morn, Bagoas. The water is still clean and relatively warm if you wish a bath. Otherwise, find some clothes. Food will be here shortly. Again, my thanks." He gave the boy a chaste kiss and rose to join his lover.

Bagoas wasn't entirely sure how to act with these two men. The general had directed all of their encounters so far. And last night, what he had done to the Great King – he had no idea what to make of it. Scrubbing up and dressing quickly, he was able to help the two pages lay out the food on the table. He was surprised to see five places set. When the older men joined them, he followed the example of the pages and sat down as well.

The conversation over the table was light and surprisingly intelligent. Bagoas suddenly realized that his life had taken a turn for the better. It was pounded home when the Great King, who was looking decided uncomfortable in his chair, turned to speak with him. "Bagoas, I will not keep you as my slave, nor use you against your will. You may leave, I will help you – and any others from the harem – set up a new life for yourself. Or you can stay and serve me in whatever capacity you feel comfortable."

A knock interrupted them before he could reply. One of the other generals stuck his head in the door and announced the council was assembling. Alexander, Hephaistion and Xylon rose to leave. "Think about what I have said. We will discuss it later." He walked out the door with his lover at his elbow. "This council is going to be unbearably long, no thanks to you."

Hephaistion snickered and gave him an evil smile. "Perhaps it will serve as a much needed reminder to do more than merely listen to my words." He slapped Alexander lightly on the ass and hastened to the doorway.

"Don't think I won't get you back later," Alexander growled before following his lover into the council chamber. Hephaistion shot him a glance over his shoulder that said he looked forward to it. The seductive look made his groin tighten. He growled as he stalked to his chair. This council was going to excruciating. How his lover tortured him so. 'And I wouldn't have it any other way,' he thought to himself, before turning half his attention to the council.

The other half was busy thinking of how to get back at his crafty, sinful lover.

The end


End file.
